Agent Carolina vs Agent Texas
Description Screenshot (1140).png|RoaringRexe Red vs. Blue, DBX! The Freelancer program has shown great soldiers, but these two female freelancers are the best of the best. Will Tex's skill overcome Carolina's AI? Interlude Destroyed City *Harold Budd - Abandoned Cities* Everything was gone. Normal life was vacant, and only soldiers remained. This included Agent Carolina. She walked through the rubble, making sure to find fellow soldiers who were injured. But she didn't she only found corpses and dirt. She had to find at least on survivor, but that wasn't the case so far. Epsilon even tried searching be he found no life. "Well shit, no one lived." Epsilon, also known as Church said as he appeared by Carolina's side. "This isn't right. Someone had to survive. A simple nuclear bomb doesn't kill so many without at least on person who lived." Carolina muttered under her breath. "This city says otherwise." Epsilon replied as he tried scanning once again. "Look over there!" Carolina exclaimed as she ran over to where she was pointing. She could barely see an arm twitching in the rubble... Carolina jumped on the rubble and began digging. Dirt flied as she tried to get the soldier from underneath. Epsilon stared annoyed, was she really doing this? Carolina finally found enough room and dragged the still breathing soldier from the rubble. Who did they find? Well it was someone they sure didn't expect, the just found Agent Texas within the destruction. "Ugh, great." Carolina turned away as Epsilon tried to speak with Tex. "Tex, Tex, come on Tex wake up dammit!" ''Agent Texas soon began to gain her consciousness. Where was she? All she remembered was hiding in a building, and a big white explosion. Until she heard a familiar voice. ''"TEX WAKE UP!" ''Church? ''"Church, what the hell are you doing screaming in my face, and why are you so tiny- Finally learned the truth huh." "Yeah it is kinda fun being an AI, get to do lots of stuff." Epsilon said as he examined his body, was cool being an AI. "Listen we don't have time for this, we need to find other survivors." Carolina exclaimed with her back turned to the others. "So, Carolina is here?" ''Tex asked, she stared at her former rival. Didn't look like she was happy to see her, not like she cared anyway. ''"Yeah, talking right now." ''Carolina was starting to get annoyed. ''"Up for a rematch?" ''Carolina was stunned with these words. Was Tex asking for a fight? Carolina whipped around and marched towards Tex. ''"Listen we don't have time for this, a soldier could be dying! We can save people!" ''Silence after that, Tex still had this sort of body language with her, like she didn't care. *Mental Meta Metal* Suddenly Tex ran up and smacked Carolina right in the jaw knocking her back. ''"Bitch..." Were the words of Carolina before turning to look at Tex who was cracking her knuckles. "Epsilon get ready for combat." Carolina commanded as she put her hands on the handle of her firearms. Epsilon merely shrugged before disappearing. Tex cracked her neck before putting up her fist. Freelancer vs Freelancer. HERE WE GO! Immediately Tex goes for a punch but her fist is caught by Carolina as she kicked her right in the stomach knocking her back. As Tex started to get up she felt another kick hit her, this time in the jaw causing more pain. Tex gets up and readies a counter attack as Carolina goes for another kick, right as Carolina puts her foot near Tex she grabs the blue clad soldier's foot and slams her over herself. Carolina tries to get up but feels an overwhelming force as Tex climbs on top of her and lays a beat down on her. Carolina tries to block the hits, but to no avail as every punch hits her like a rocket. The armor clanged against each other. But, Carolina soon notices a grenade next to her, as she tries to relive the pain she grabs the grenade, and flips the pin. Right at that Tex got up and ran, she didn't know it was a bluff... Carolina tossed the grenade to the side as it exploded and ran after Agent Texas. Tex saw a nearby building in shackles and she leaped onto it and began climbing. Carolina looked up and saw Tex climbing the building and went after, step after step both were moving across the building slowly but determined. Soon Tex reached the top of the building and spotted a Sniper Rifle near the edge of the building. Right as Carolina leaped onto the top she saw a bullet fly past her, and looked in front seeing Tex holding a Sniper Rifle. "Seriously, guns?" ''Hearing this Tex reloaded the rifle and aimed again. ''"Yup, guns." Tex fired another round as Carolina ducked for cover behind a vent. "Epsilon, what do we do dammit!" ''Carolina tried to ask over the sound of the gunshots getting ever so closer ''"Hmm I don't know, maybe not die." ''Carolina cursed under her breath as she grabbed her Magnum and began firing at Tex. Sniper bullets and Magnum bullets were hitting each other. Sniper bullets were prevailing sadly to Carolina's fate, one Sniper bullet hit her in the shoulder knocking her back. ''"Dammit! Epsilon I could use some help!" "No need to be pushy, jeez" Then Carolina was invisible, you could still see the outline of her armor but it was effective. Tex soon began to close in, she fired one more shot before looking over the vent to see nothing. "You have got to be shitting me." ''Right when she said that she felt a fist hit her in the back of the head knocking her off the building. ''"Alright Tex you done?" ''Carolina shouted at Tex, hoping for the answer yes. ''"Not even close." ''After that Tex quickly grabbed a grenade and tossed it on the roof of the building, right as it exploded the building already in poor condition began to collapse. Carolina ran across the top of it and leaped off it, landing right on Tex. Tex tried to block the attack but failed as Carolina grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside into the rubble. Carolina pulled out her Magnum once again and began firing in Tex's direction. Every bullet missing by a slight inch as Tex tried to get up. Right then a bullet hit Tex in the shoulder knocking her backwards. Now Carolina took the chance, she leaped onto Tex and began punching her over and over again. Every punch connecting, every punch hurting a bit more, and every punch seemed to be filled with more and more rage. Carolina got up and started to wipe the dust off of her suit and began to walk away. ''"Done. You had your little fun rematch. Now we need to move." ''Carolina sighed as she said that. At least she had been in worst fights. ''"Yeah Tex come on, no one wants your stupid little girl fights." Epsilon quipped in while staring at Tex. He still had to wonder, how was she alive after everything... Tex got up holding a small detonation weapon. If she was going to lose a fight, she was going to lose in style and not some damn fist fight. Tex pressed the red button, and it went boom. The ground vibrated and dust was flying. "Tex what the hell did you do!" Carolina tried to scream as the ground was moving more and more. "Let's have some fun read head." The ground gave in, everything was falling down. Anything in a five mile radius was going down, literally. *Ice Fight* (Go To 0:30) Carolina began running as fast she can, hopping off of cars and other rubble. Tex wasn't having this and gave in for the chase. The black clad female soldier pulled out her Magnum and fired at Carolina who shot back with her double plasma guns. It was on. "Epsilon I need maximum help!" Carolina hopped on a piece of earth which was still staying up, hoping for at least anything. "Uh, we are going to die?" ''Was all Epsilon could better after looking at the surroundings. ''"Not yet Carolina." ''Bam, right in the shoulder Carolina was hit by a pistol round and boy did it hurt. Blood began to flow from the wound as Carolina tried to run. Tex wasn't having that and shot another round, missed. ''"Epsilon I could use something!" ''Carolina was in trouble, and she might not make it. ''"Fine, get your grappling gun and shoot it at Tex" ''What kinda of plan was that, but then again she might not live to see. Carolina pulled out her trusty weapon turning around and saw Tex, and fired. The hook flew by Tex and came back hooking right onto her helmet. ''"Pull!" Carolina did what Epsilon said and pulled forward pulling Tex forward. *Skip Ice Fight to 1:10* Right then Carolina let go of the grappling hook, letting Tex fall down below. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Were Tex's last words as she fell into the abyss below, her own plan backfired. But Carolina wasn't safe still. It was tremendous help to get through the falling ground, but she did it. ''"Eh, she is gonna find a way somehow." ''Epsilon so calm about the situation, somehow. DBX Category:RoaringRexe Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts